Premeditated Murder
by an-earl
Summary: 'All was laid bare before the Noblesse: Frankenstein's arm around the snivelling man's throat, blood marring his clothes, pile of bodies at his feet.' Frankenstein straight up murders a bunch while being part of the house of the Noblesse. Lukedonia awaits for an explanation that Frankenstein doesn't want to give to them. Shenanigans ensue. One-shot.


Disclaimer: nothing to do with actual Noblesse.

This one might be wonky cos I only read this over once and everything's going blurry...(I'll fix it better later cos I said I'll post today)

 _The super talented zvaize drew fanart of this fic! Check out the link in the author profile!_

 _2017 Feb update: There is now a link up for a Russian translation of this fic on the profile. Thank you manjakvendi and crew!_

* * *

 **Premeditated Murder**

Frankenstein twisted his lips into a crooked sneer, tilting his head back to bare his neck. He followed the choking man's eyes as he lifted him higher. He watched him, dead-eyed and still, breathing unstrenuously as the man spluttered at the hand on his neck. Too much time had ticked away. The man was going to die.

"Hmmh. Contrary to my sources, you really didn't know a thing." His grip on the neck didn't change. The choking man gurgled, his hands twitching weakly on either side of Frankenstein's wrist and steadily sliding lower all the while. Eyes watering, he pleaded in rasps. Frankenstein narrowed his eyes, drawing a breath.

"Pity."

Letting out one last gargle, the man began to twitch furiously: eyes bulging out, seeing nothing, his mouth opening and closing as froth spewed at the edges. Frankenstein clenched his fist, tightening his grip with calculated precision. Careful so as to not snap his neck. _This one was to die slowly._ He watched, eyes neutral, yet fixed; feeling his nails cut into skin, and tears wet his cuffs.

 _"Frankenstein."_

"Ngh—"

In a single moment, his thoughts turned on him like lightning striking. The lean, white-clad silhouette of Raizel stood at the edge of the alley. He peered upon him in stunned silence. How long had he been standing there? How much did he see? It was as if a curtain had been drawn in his head, and the sun stood blaring at all the secrets he tried to conceal. All was laid bare before the Noblesse: his arm around the snivelling man's throat, blood marring his clothes, pile of bodies at his feet. Dead or alive, it didn't matter. Frankenstein dropped the breathless man abruptly, and he fell in a heap on the ground. Frankenstein was caught.

* * *

"You're not going to hear me explain?"

Raizel's back was turned to him. He was dressed back, in the traditional, official jacket with yellow hems, completely undaunted before the great looming doors of the Lord's throne room. Frankenstein stepped forward, not to go to his side, but more to make his shoes tap against the hollow hall—anything to get his attention. Silver chains clinked behind him, and his arms were pulled taut under his bonds. A hand flew out in front of him from his left side, stopping what little movement the chains allowed. Ragar withdrew, shaking his head as Frankenstein sneered his distaste.

"You will get your chance to explain to the Lord. For now, we wait." A gruff voice answered at his right. Gejutel's eyes were cold and dreary today, and he failed to hide anything. Everything was there, right on his face — disappointment stretched through his lines, a strange sort of betrayal twisted in his brows. Frankenstein couldn't care for his disappointment right now.

"Master," he said, waving Gejutel's warning away, "hear me speak. Just for a moment. I need you to know I…"

"Frankenstein, it's not that simple anymore, you—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Ragar!" Frankenstein's scowl drooped for a second as he realised what he was doing. Months of conversations and duels flashed through his mind, and Dark Spear was well acquainted with Kartas. Ragar didn't deserve this. His disappointment hurt more than Gejutel's. But Frankenstein darkened again. No going back.

"It wasn't an opinion." Ragar's soft words seeped through his thin mask. His eyes were plastered to Raizel's back as Frankenstein stared at him.

The great doors began to rumble, and with a slow, heaving swing, they creaked opened enough for one man to enter at a time. Frankenstein's eyes snapped back to Raizel. He didn't look back once. His light steps tapped against the marble floors as he entered the Lord's room. Frankenstein ambled forward. His chains clinked to a stop, dragging his weight back. The silver snapped tight.

"What is this, Ragar, Gejutel?" He asked politely. "I can't enter with my Master?"

"No." Ragar finished.

"…Isn't this supposed to be _my_ trial?"

Gejutel sighed dejectedly. "It's not a trial."

"Then what is it?"

"It's whatever the Lord decides it is."

The great doors pulled shut again, and Frankenstein missed the back of Raizel disappearing into the room. He felt ready to scream. Raizel had blocked their connection, his cold veneer was all he could sense from him. Not a drop of anger or let-down air to his aura. Was he angry? Frankenstein's lips turned up. _How could he not be?_

A long time seemed to have passed. It felt even longer for Frankenstein.

Suddenly, he tensed. "…What does the Lord want with him?" he asked, voice low. Ragar loosened his grip on him, though Gejutel didn't. Frankenstein balled his right hand into a fist.

"That is not our place to question," Gejutel answered.

"Is he in trouble?" Frankenstein asked, "Will he be affected by my what I've done?"

"Tell me you lost control."

Frankenstein shifted his blue gaze to his left. Ragar wasn't looking at him. "Tell me that that was Dark Spear, and not you." Frankenstein faced the front again, eyes boring into the closed doors as if, if he tried hard enough, he could see what the blasted Lord was planning to do behind them.

Frankenstein smirked. "No."

Gejutel's grip flinched on Frankenstein's arm. "It was me. My will, my decision. _All me."_

Ragar wasn't like the others. Everybody else in those hallowed halls he could judge in a split second — the weight and feel of their powers were on broadcast to him, and it was pathetic in the line of battle. But Ragar. Ragar's power was as silent as his speech. He was a walking shadow. Frankenstein felt nothing from him, because it was himself who had helped the leader of the Kertia achieve this completely invisible aura. Now, Ragar's power ripped apart. Sadness turned to anger and anger to disbelief, before it churned back to anger.

"Ragar…" Gejutel quelled. His nails pressed into Frankenstein's black sleeve.

"I've misjudged you, Frankenstein," came the quiet voice.

The doors of the great room shuddered open again.

 _"Enter,"_ came the Lord's airy voice.

 _Screw him._

Frankenstein stepped forward only to have Ragar's hand curl restrictively around his left.

 _"Tch."_

The Clan Leaders escorted him through.

* * *

Lukedonia's Clan Leaders were lined up neatly on either side of the wide marble aisle. He thought the dimness of the place was always so strange for such a grand room. Particularly unbefitting for the flamboyant, so-called Lord. Didn't he hate this air of things? Ragar and Gejutel dropped their hold on him, and knelt before the Lord, holding their hands over their hearts.

"Gejutel K. Landegre at your service, Lord."

"Ragar Kertia salutes the Lord."

Frankenstein didn't budge. He narrowed his eyes and glared up. The Lord choppily waved one hand at them with his head leaned on the back of the other. "Hn-hmm. Ok, you can rise already." They did.

The Lord's sight fell onto Frankenstein, and he smiled at him. "Good of you to finally join us, Frankenstein!"

"Where is Master?"

"Oh-ho, it's only been…three hours? Since you last saw him, Frankenstein."

"It's been a long time since he's _looked_ at me." Frankenstein recoiled, realising his slip. But it hardly mattered anymore. "Where is he? Where has he gone? I want to see him. I deserve to speak with him."

"He doesn't want to speak with you, Frankenstein."

"He…"

Frankenstein's shoulders drooped, and he didn't care whether he showed it or not.

"Frankenstein," the Lord said, solemn, and then, "you _may_ speak with me. I'm a cool Lord, aren't I? You're always welcome to have an audience with me."

Ragar's energy continued to flare behind him.

"You've got Ragar quite upset there. And Gejutel. Tell me why you did it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh?"

Frankenstein lifted his chin to him, baring his indifference. "I only answer to _him._ Let me — see _him_ ," he gritted.

"Frankenstein!" _Oh — the cavalry joins in._ Gejutel's voice boomed behind him, "I won't have you disrespect the Lord a second longer! How preposterous be? Is slaughtering humans not enough for you?!"

 _"Gejutel,"_ Frankenstein dragged on the note, leaning his chin wryly over his shoulder. He answered him from the corner of his eye. "That's rather inaccurate of you to say."

 _"What are you_ …then now's the time to explain!" He sounded hopeful, for a moment.

Frankenstein huffed. "I mean — I can't possibly _disrespect_ the Lord, if I never _gave_ him my respect in the first place."

Ragar's aura heated, and Frankenstein could feel every inch of his being practically itching to grab at his Kartas as his hand pushed down on his left shoulder. Ragar had shot like a shadow lit with a bonfire to his side.

"Don't," he said, "try me, right now."

"I don't want to explain to the Lord. _Why should I?_

"Because the Lord has ordered your presence, and your speech. Talk."

"The Lord can order your presence. I'm human."

"Are you?"

Frankenstein's eyes widened before they settled again. But he wasn't as before. Ragar pulled back, facing away. His aura simmered lower. Frankenstein could laugh. _You think you stepped over a line? Ragar you poor, pathetic bas—_

"Frankenstein. I'm not ordering. I'm asking." The Lord put his hands together tapping his fingers lightly.

"And I'm not ordering either. I'm asking. Let. Me see. My Master."

"…"

Blue eyes held onto the Lord's deep gaze.

The Lord sat back in his seat, seemingly contemplating his words.

"I can't."

"…"

"He doesn't want to—"

"THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROVE MY INNOCENCE?!" The throne room echoed with Frankenstein's cry. He clenched his jaw. "I don't care what any of you nobles think of me. Colour me a criminal, I'll happily oblige. I've been doing it all my life." His voice was low and ragged.

"You all think I killed those humans for _sport, for experimentation,_ then go — ahead! Listen, you old _bugger,_ I waddled here to clear my name to him — _not you._ I answer…only to him."

He sighed mockingly, throwing his hair out of his eyes. "Where is he? Point me in his direction and I get out of all your unfortunate faces."

Gejutel swept forward, about to take Frankenstein into custody. Ragar looked about ready to pounce, if it wasn't for the slight hope that he was yelling the truth — that he was innocent. The Lord lifted a palm, motioning them both to stop. Frankenstein knew those looks well. The old bugger was conversing with the Clan Leaders through their heads. The rudest damned trick in the book.

"No. I'm the best you've got right now." The Lord said, his long, blonde hair fluttering over the armrests of his throne. "Humour me, and perhaps I'll consider it."

"So you're keeping me from him."

"Hn." The Lord jut two fingers over his face, mushing a cheek. A thoughtful look crossed him. "I suppose I am."

"You won't let me leave?"

"No."

Frankenstein curled back his lips, reaching into the light to sneer up. The Lord smiled down.

"Then I," Frankenstein said, straightening, and he cleared his throat to the audience. Clan Leaders enclosed him from both sides. Gejutel and Ragar were close at his back.

"—I challenge you to a duel."

 _What._

 _What?_

The Lord blinked twice, as if the sound were delayed to his ears in the ringing throne room.

"Me?" He pointed to himself, suddenly, whipping his head forward, straight.

"Yes, Lord. I, Frankenstein, challenge you," he said, slowly, as if talking to a child, "to a _duel._ Right now. In this room. Effective immediately."

"FRANKENSTEIN!" Gejutel could hardly hold his temper in for another moment. The other Clan Leaders flared up, coming closer to Frankenstein until he was circled by all of Lukedonia's strongest in an elitist-fuelled rage. _A human talking to the Lord like that?_ Bonded or not — this was execution worthy.

"No, you can't Frankenstein…" the Lord mused, another finger stroking over his mouth.

"Why not? You're the Lord, aren't you? Act like it."

Ragar Kertia summoned his soul weapon. The power of Kartas swivelled around him, and he pointed them against Frankenstein. "Forgive me, Lord. I shall take any punishment you see fit for drawing in this sacred room, but I cannot stand by as Frankenstein tries to slander you."

"I don't feel very slandered, Ragar. Don't attack just yet."

Ragar kept in position.

"What I meant to say is, Frankenstein, as the Lord I'd love to oblige to you."

 _What?!_

 _Wha—_

"But…as you can see, I'm the still Lord, so I can't just take up these challenges so easy-peasy. Not when all these Clan Leaders would be forced to jump in too."

"Fine."

Frankenstein scowled. He turned on the spot, moving slowly, gauntly, colour rising in his face and heat seething to his hands—and he made a deliberate effort to eye each Clan Leader stark in their red, hateful eyes.

* * *

Adrenaline had pumped into his blood and taken over like an addiction. Deadly addicted, purple aura bursted from his body, feeding into the air like a miasma that could suffocate. He was thinking clearly, but cockily, his mind laced over with Dark Spear's touch, and he pushed them out of their confines, holding them hand-in-hand. When he turned back to the Lord, he tousled his hair out of his face. With one easy snap of static, Frankenstein broke free of his silver bonds. Chains shattered to the floor, half-corroded as they clattered in pieces over the aisle.

"Get it over with. Jump in all at once. Gejutel and Ragar, _you're always invited._ Roctis, Zarga, Lagus, Gradeus…The rest of you whose names I don't care to remember. Fight me."

Urokai screeched. "NNNGHHAAAAAAA! FRANKENSTEIN YOU BASTARRD!" He lunged at him, red hair flying as he aimed a fist to Frankenstein. Frankenstein lunged out of the way, and Urokai plunged into the marble. Ragar and Gejutel shifted around him, ready to strike. Frankenstein smirked. Urokai had aimed to kill, even without his soul weapon. He'd be damned if he'd called for Dragus before Frankenstein had called his weapon. Ragar had taken out his Kartas, and Gejutel was reaching for Regasus. They knew Frankenstein and they were working only to restrain him. Then something shocked his back. He turned in time to miss the full force of a blast before someone else batted their weight into his side. Frankenstein groaned through grit teeth, meagrely evading another attack.

Frankenstein pulled backwards, a thin cut opening on his chest and clothes as the ends of his long-tailed bow were cut short. He closely evaded Ragar, this time. "Must you escalate things this far?" he said, a little less angry — _how?_ — and a little more back to his quiet.

Frankenstein replied, _"You know me,_ Ragar."

Frankenstein sent a slew of purple projections from his clawed hands, pushing the nearest Clan Leaders back. Radar's eyes shot wide, and he stabbed his left blade into the ground. In one soundless jerk, hand clasped around the kartas, he propelled away from Frankenstein. Gejutel steadied Regasus as Urokai halted to a stop. The air was frigid. Frankenstein threw up an arm.

"Answer my Call!

"Dark Spea—"

 ** _"No."_**

The Noblesse's deep voice shattered his mind's barriers, and his cockiness seeped away, the deafening white noise slipped back into the cracks. The order resonated through Frankenstein's senses, drawing him away from Dark Spear and closing him off from his agitated state. Like damming up a river — both calming and commanding of it. Frankenstein let go of his purple, spinning around to find the source of the voice. For him, it sounded in all directions. Suddenly, Urokai, Ragar, Gejutel, Roctis, Ragus and all the rest of the Clan Leaders swept their formal cloaks behind them, falling one by one into bows. Frankenstein hurried to shake the purple flames off his skin. They quelled behind him. He looked up, staring expectantly and cautiously.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel. So you came." The Lord smiled.

Raizel nodded slightly to the Lord. He walked forward, past each bowed Clan Leader without looking in their direction. They lifted when he passed. Frankenstein didn't move.

Raizel looked at him, meeting his unsure eyes.

"Kneel."

Frankenstein swallowed and waited for the weighty drop to his knees. It didn't happen. Raizel just stared at him, face impassive. He wasn't going to force him. _Even like this?_

Frankenstein trailed his sight from Raizel's eyes to his feet, and lowered himself onto his knees.

Raizel only watched. His face softened, yet he remained solemn. "You've made such a commotion. In the Lord's throne room, nonetheless." He sighed, tiredly.

Frankenstein opened his mouth, "I needed to see you. I need to speak with you."

"You didn't get to speak with the Lord, did you?"

"…I only need to prove myself to you, not him."

"He's the Lord, Frankenstein."

"You're my Master."

"…" Raizel's cheeks reddened. So did Frankenstein's, after a short moment. Raizel quickly turned away. "Rise."

"Yes, My Lord."

Raizel addressed the Lord. He bent forward in a respectful bow, and this time, Frankenstein stiffly did the same behind him.

"Lord. I ask of your pardon for this…ruckus. Frankenstein is not at fault." Frankenstein's eyes leapt to the large gaping holes in the marble floor, heavily doubting that.

"I am."

 _What the?!_

 _"Master?"_

"Frankenstein is my bonded. As such, his actions are my responsibility."

"Ok, Cadis Etrama di Raizel," said the Lord. "Just make him confess to whatever he's done and why," he said, a strangely pleased tone in his otherwise monotonous voice.

Raizel turned to eye Frankenstein behind him.

Frankenstein inhaled. "Look. Lord. Yes, I killed those humans. Or rather, Dark Spear did and I—"

 _"That's bullshit!"_

"Urokai! You cant say—"

"Shhhhhhhh…" the Lord shushed, softly.

"…Dark Spear is my weapon made of souls and I, in a clear and right mind, let them out to murder those humans. _Because,_ " Frankenstein's blue eyes grew gloomy, "because I've made a vow to wipe all of those who helped create Dark Spear off this earth."

Raizel stood facing the Lord. Frankenstein spoke to his back, now. "I tracked those criminals down after a long time of defining their identities and movements. I know who I killed, and why I killed them. Dark Spear is a tainted weapon, one who was created out of…human greed," he said, eyes flashing towards Urokai. _More fuel for the already human-hating noble._

He continued. "Dark Spear is a victim. I'm ridding the world of criminal humans, _who gave up their humanity,_ to create such a _wrong_ weapon. So no one else has the knowledge to create another _them._ I won't let that happen. I'm almost done hunting them down."

"Well," Urokai's voice cut through the grandiose halls. "Do you have proof? You still killed them in the end! A man with power such as your own is barred from such acts!"

Frankenstein's aura hardened again. "I'm fulfilling my vow to avenge them, and hopefully give them some peace! Proof? I've months of information stored when I tracked each of them down. Dark Spear can give you a detailed outline if you _let them possess you! Keughh_ — do you think it alright to just — wipe their memories, and all will be well? All will be forgiven? Do you have any idea what they've done to mankind, creating this weapon? Am I supposed to just let criminals like that walk free?! _I'd die first—"_

 _"Frankenstein."_

Frankenstein winced at the _caring_ in his voice. He lowered his head, shutting his eyes hard. _Wasn't he angry?_ Raizel's footsteps neared him, and his eyes flit open when he felt his hand rest on his arm. Not heavy and forceful, like Ragar had done to restrain him, but warm, and soft, and familiar.

"You should have called me." He explained, "I am the Noblesse. This falls under my authority. I have the duty to bear your vow as my own. You needn't do this on your own." Something flickered within his eyes. "I will do this for you."

The words startled Frankenstein, immensely. He drew back on his unfinished sentence.

 _"I'd rather die first."_

Raizel frowned. "But that is not up to you."

Surprise lit up Frankenstein's eyes. They were quickly taken over by fear. _"No,"_ he uttered.

"Well!" The Lord clapped his hands together, loud and obnoxious. "Now, since that's cleared up, no, Frankenstein doesn't have to be sentenced, Cadis Etrama di Raizel. No, you don't have to take his place. So,"

 _"What the hell?!_ My Master will never — _take my place._ " Frankenstein spat.

"Hmm. No, none of this is needed. Cadis Etrama di Raizel, I told you, Frankenstein won't let you carry out his debts for him." The Lord faced Frankenstein again, "See, he came to me trying to spare your life. Of course, I'm a merciful Lord. Dark Spear…" His eyes lowered. "Those criminals are not allowed to escape justice. This surpasses a simple human matter. Frankenstein — I won't condemn you to remove those people."

Frankenstein set his jaw. He nodded stiffly.

"But…"

Frankenstein's eyes narrowed, annoyance spreading.

"…you still challenged me, the Lord, to a duel in my own throne room. You messed up my aisle." The Clan Leaders all willed themselves not to look at the large gaping ditches in the floor.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel, I can't let that go. Look at the holes in my carpet."

"…"

"…"

"So then, I'm afraid I must humour Lukedonia's formalities." The Lord motioned to Gejutel.

Gejutel looked from the Lord, to Raizel, to Ragar. Ragar tugged on his mask, simpering. "Yes…" Gejutel started cautiously, "Formalities…you mean, the room of discipline? Lord?"

"I guess."

Gejutel moved to Frankenstein. He put a hand on his shoulder, this time, as if he were an old chum. Frankenstein eyed him, but did nothing. _"You're really going to do this?"_

"…It is the will of the Lord."

* * *

Frankenstein sat cross-legged over the bench, slumping messily over the back wall. He yawned, bored out of his mind but would still be bothered, at the same time, to think. _Strange combination._

Dark Spear had been sated for a while now, and he hoped this streak wouldn't end…but he knew the dreams would come coming soon, catching up like an old friend, settling an old debt. It had only been a couple of hours…or days, probably, but this felt utterly useless. Fixing the damned holes in the aisle would have cost less brain cells than sitting here. Silence brushed past the bars, heading in his way, and a weightless aura fluttered before the cell entrance. _Ragar._ He'd flared his power to announce his arrival. He stood up to the bars, hands placed behind his back.

"How do you find the room of discipline?"

"Quaint, really," Frankenstein answered vacantly.

"I've come to provide conversation."

"Really?"

Ragar nodded. "And also. To apologise. What I said in that impulse—"

"That I'm not human? I've heard it all before. Too often. It doesn't faze me anymore. Haven't you heard? I'm a monster."

"I am not one of those people who thrive on rumour and lies," Ragar said, the heave in his voice making Frankenstein's eyes widen. "What I said in that moment was wrong of me. I ask…"

 _"Hell_ — you're forgiven! Ok? Ragar, just stick to your silence! It suits you better."

He could feel him smirk under that thin mask.

"I thank you for your forgiveness."

Frankenstein ignored him. He straightened his head from leaning on the wall. "Did you really…honestly think I killed those people in cold blood?"

"…You did kill those people in cold blood."

"You know what I mean."

"…Yes."

"Hn."

Ragar narrowed his eyes, resting his chin to his chest before he quirked up at him again. "You tricked me," he said bluntly.

"I didn't. I said, it was fully my intent to do what I did. I didn't lie," Frankenstein answered, matter-of-fact.

"You didn't give context. You wanted to rile me."

Frankenstein smirked. "Perhaps I was just…riled myself. I honestly thought _he_ hated me."

"He could never hate you."

"I think he did, for a moment. Why would he not speak to me? He couldn't even look at me."

"The Noblesse did not talk to you, because he…was like me. He was shocked, I believe. He was…hurt. If you were found guilty, it would have been his duty to sentence you," Ragar said. He looked to the ceiling of the room of discipline, tracing his sight to the edges of the cell. "He decided to ask to spare you without knowing why you did what you did. He trusted you had a reason. And you did."

Frankenstein thudded his head back onto the wall. "Where did you get this information from?"

"We were there. The Noblesse went in before us for about three hours. That's a very long time. For the Noblesse to have stayed in conference with the Lord. In fact…that's exceptionally long," Ragar frowned, as if that fact only hit him now. "He did everything he possibly could to pardon you."

"What if I was guilty?"

"…I believe he still would have tired to pardon you."

"…"

"He used his own life to bargain yours, you know."

"Shut up."

"…"

Frankenstein clenched his eyes shut, running a hand over his face. "…I'm sorry. Ragar. You didn't deserve any of that," and Frankenstein meant it.

"I know." Ragar answered. "You're incredibly idiotic, despite your genius."

 _"Kuh._ When I get out of here, I'll fight you to your heart's content. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Ragar said curtly. He was happy.

Frankenstein pushed back into a leisurely lean again. Blue eyes trailed to the prison ceiling. "Gejutel. How's the sour-puss doing?"

"I'm the one who was affected enough to first draw my soul weapon. Gejutel will be calmed and see you, probably."

"Tell the old man to leave me alone. I don't need his face pressed up in this tiny room too."

"I'll politely let him know."

"Hmm." Frankenstein slumped further, hair sticking to the wall a little as he slid down.

A quick rustle of clothes and metal sounded upon the walls, but Frankenstein didn't turn to look. Ragar shuffled his pocket until he reached something out. "Anyway, I came to bring the key."

"…What's the point of confining me for a couple hours?"

"It's been two days."

 _Has it?_ Frankenstein shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"…I bought the keys for your visitor to see you."

A frown immediately twisted his face. "Tell the Lord to let me _sulk."_ Frankenstein laid down on the bench seat and flipped his head to face the wall.

"First of all, I don't have the authority to turn the Lord away. And secondly…it's Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

Frankenstein jerked up from the bench, almost falling into a heap onto the floor. He tousled his hair out of face in time to see Raizel's slim, black-clad form approach through the bars. Frankenstein got up, brushing the front of his clothes once as he neared the prison bars.

"Master." Frankenstein bowed low.

Ragar twisted open the lock. "Raizel-nim," he nodded. Raizel stepped earnestly inside and Ragar locked the room of discipline again.

"Ragar?" Frankenstein scowled, "What the hell are you doing? — You've just locked —"

"—And Cadis Etrama di Raizel has appealed to join the room of discipline with you. Goodbye." Ragar turn-tailed and speed-walked out.

"RAGAR."

Frankenstein inhaled to calm himself.

"Frankenstein…" came Raizel's quiet voice. It drifted across the hollow space to Frankenstein, hardly making it across the tiny cell.

He turned to Raizel. The cell enclosed them together, and Frankenstein searched his face. He was briskly aware of his own heart palpitations and for once, he didn't have anything to say. Frankenstein scrambled for some words, a proper explanation — anything — surely Raizel was waiting for something. He inhaled again. "…I'm sorry for keeping this whole ordeal from you. I didn't think it was worth your time."

"You are always—worth my time."

"Fine," Frankenstein snapped, reacting to the first stressful thought that flew into his head, "but I'm not worth your life. You can't 'bargain' your life for me. Don't do that again, Master."

"…You can not order me, Frankenstein." Raizel's voice was soft and apologetic.

"No," Frankenstein muttered. He swallowed uncomfortably, immediately regretting his tone of voice. "But I can beg."

Crystal eyes lowered from Raizel's gaze, staring instead, at his centre. "Please don't pin your life against mine. I have to atone for Dark Spear, Master. I have to serve you."

"I have a duty as the Noblesse. I have a duty to you."

Frankenstein looked lost for words. Even more so than before.

It was Raizel that spoke again. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you. I was…wallowing in sadness, before I just realised…"

"Master?"

"I just realised you would never do such a thing without a grave reason."

Frankenstein drooped. "I won't go against your back again. I'm so sorry, Master." Frankenstein shut his eyes.

"And I, too. I made you kneel," Raizel said dejectedly.

"You didn't make me. I did it myself." Frankenstein said, sight looking starkly into crimson again.

"…I panicked," Raizel murmured, a little flushed.

"…"

Somehow, the guiltiest person in the prison became Raizel, and Frankenstein wanted to take his shoulder and shake his rebuttal into him. But he didn't. Frankenstein moved closer, stopping right before Raizel, never cutting his stare away. In a tearing-down of all his inner barriers, he opened his mind to Raizel, allowing him everything. Frankenstein easily lowered himself onto his knees again. Raizel's mouth parted.

"Frankenstein…"

"I don't want you to think it's shameful of me to kneel to you. It's not."

Raizel's throat tightened.

"It will never be, Master."

To his complete befuddlement, Frankenstein lowered his head until he couldn't keep his sight on Raizel anymore, but still continued to go down. His long hair, sleek and fine like silken threads, fell forward, and they brushed the dust on the floor before his head did the same. Frankenstein shifted ever so slightly, and Raizel was mesmerised by his movements, his heartbeat, his breathing, all furling him in a completely unguarded, unadulterated offering of himself — _Frankenstein._

Then Frankenstein skimmed the hem of his dress pants. Frankenstein pressed forward, pausing a little to check for hesitation. None came from Raizel. He kissed the toe of his shoe. Raizel's heart wanted to beat of out of his chest. He violently bit into the side of his cheek, overwhelmed by the catching rhythm of their bond, thrumming and singing…

"Please get up, Frankenstein," he said, overwhelmed. As he moved to get up, Raizel reached out a hot hand. Frankenstein took it, and he was momentarily taken aback by Raizel's strength as he heaved the taller, bulkier him, up.

Raizel tried to crinkle his brows, make himself serious again. "I…revoke your permission to call upon Dark Spear as you please."

Frankenstein's expression tightened for two seconds before acceptance flushed over it. "Yes, My Lord."

"I revoke your permission to try to yell in my defence before the Lord."

"…Why?"

"I revoke your permission to question 'why,' to that question."

"…"

Frankenstein looked worried. "What don't you revoke then? My getting us both landed in the room of discipline?"

Raizel moved to sit down on the bench, crossing his legs elegantly. "I have made my plea with the Lord. Your sentence will be halved on the account that I carry out the other half here, with you."

 _"What?"_

"The Lord seemed quite amused."

Frankenstein's eyes widened into icy basins.

"This arrangement took some time to secure. I was adamant."

Frankenstein blanched.

"You question my will?" Raizel said, suddenly.

It looked as if Frankenstein had begun to sweat rather profusely. "I dare not."

"I can see that look in your eyes. You dare too."

"…I—"

"I revoke your permission to apologise again," Raizel said, flitting his eyes shut in resignation. "I do not want your apology. I want you to be well and rested…that is all. I won't allow you to use Dark Spear so flippantly anymore, because they pain you. I did my best to enter this cell, so I can keep them at bay."

Raizel watched the shock in Frankenstein's eyes, seeing the surface of the ice cracking, and every emotion beneath it gushing out. Frankenstein looked at him with a mix of disbelief and horrified-fascination.

"Why do I always burden you like this?" The words slipped out.

"Do I need to revoke your permission to demean yourself before me?"

Frankenstein swallowed lowly, furrowing his brows as he fished for some words — any words.

"Thank you."

Raizel's eyes deepened with fondness. _This is absolutely nothing._

 _"Thank you."_

Frankenstein just stood there.

 _"Thank you. Thank you."_

"Frankenstein, how are you holding up in the room of discipline," came a booming voice from down the hall.

"Ge-JUTEL!" Frankenstein gritted his teeth as swivelled, making Raizel's hair flicker from the wind. "Bother Ragar, would you? Tell him he is the worst acquaintance to have when communicating my utter displeasure at your—"

"Raizel-nim?" Gejutel questioned dumbly, mortification catching up with him as he saw Raizel sitting comfortably in the room of discipline.

Frankenstein pat his fringe out of his eyes, fuming.

Gejutel stood there for a second longer, then retracted a bit, slammed a fist to his chest, and bowed. He turned away briskly.

Frankenstein sighed vehemently.

"Sit, Frankenstein."

Frankenstein ambled over to Raizel again. He pressed his legs stoically together, and then sat down next to Raizel. He leaned his head on the wall, just listening to the quiet.

"There is no shame in sharing a cell with you."

Frankenstein smiled, only mildly embarrassed.

They just sat there together in silence and understanding.

Dark Spear didn't haunt Frankenstein's dreams for a long time.

* * *

Notes.

This...is actually a really early flashback for my other fic 'Who is the Monster.' Thats why the language feels kind of weird but I dunno. It got way too long and too irrelevant. And kind of too intense at the end. (man...was Franken on his knees indulgent...having Franken broadcast his loyalty to Rai is my thing) But I can't put it in 'A strange man comes to town' side stories because the next chapter has to be part two of the last chapter posted...and I wanted to post this Now. So here...

Bought to you from:

 **Ultimate Sass From Every Single Character, Rai included.**

 **Friendship with Ragar.**

 **Grumpy old man Gejutel.**

 **Lord. As himself.**

 **Dodgy lukedonian politik that doesn't make any sense pls don't ask me.**

 **Procrastination.**

Also - do check out zvaize's awesome art for this fic - the link is in the author profile!


End file.
